Anastasia
A weapon of war, Anastasia is an enhanced AI designed for combat purposes. While created in 2553, she was not activated until 2560, and loaded with experimental features designed to optimise Spartan combat. To most, she comes across as a no-nonsense and cold war machine, strictly all business, with little care for personal attachment. Those who scratch the surface find someone still very much human, and carrying human doubts, fears, and personal attachment for the few that get past her carefully guarded walls. Designed with experimental software in mind, she uses boot-loaded combat software to adjust her capabilities and role on the fly. Biography Avatar Appearance Personality Design Anastasia is a 13th Generation A.I., and possesses all the advantages of that generation. New firewall protocols, increased processing power, quicker speeds, and longevity of life are all hallmarks of this design. She hails from the Musashi-class of enhanced combat support A.I.s, using new technology to enhance performance. Using distributed systems, Anastasia distributes herself through several other A.I. units of different calibur, using their performance to enhance her own, and vice versa. Anastasia controls the flow of intelligence to and from Spartans, enhancing their situational awareness through their data feeds, and ensures operational plans are carried out. Her roles also cover electronic and cyber warfare, being the 'sword and shield' for her unit. She can perfom attack operations, using local networks to assault the enemy's ability to communicate and coordinate, using armour and weapon systems to jam sensors, or hack communication systems. She can slip into networks undetected, intercepting enemy communiques, gathering intelligence, and seizing what she needs. In defence, she shores up the firewalls of her compatriots, adjusting encryption protocols, and enacts counter-intrusion protocols, violently stamping out attacks on them. As part of her experimental design, she carries several boot-loaded systems that allow her to adjust her mission profile according to the situation. These software, while elements of her programming, alter her personality to best emphasize traits needed for the role. While not distinct separate personalities, it can be seen as still Anastasia. Sometimes they are referred to as Alter Personas, Anastasia with personality altered in ways to exaggerate certain traits. In other cases, these kind of roles would need to be reprogrammed into an A.I. for it to best perform, or to be programmed for a more general, ;jack of all trades, master of none', but Anastasia's experimental design allows for on the fly modification. *Force Management: Designation 'Maiden', the Force Management software is designed for combined arms operation, guiding and directing forces. Utilising an enhanced matrix for multi-tasking, she can manage data feeds coming in from every single set of MJOLNIR armour in the company, along with attendant drones, unmanned sensors, and other A.I., turning all of this into coherent battle management. Primarily used when assisting in the deployment of Blackjack Company as a unit, her personality shifts to a more caring, and more involved person, at cost of becoming more highly strung, and more commanding. *Enhanced Combat Performance: Carrying the codename of 'Gorgon', the ECP software allows her to focus on enhancing the performance of one person with monomaniacal obsession. When using ECP, she uses all her programming to enhance the reaction spread, situational awareness, and combat tactics of a single operating. Sinking further into the man-machine bridge that allows her software to alter brain chemistry, working along with MJOLNIR's built in chemical adaptors to manipulate overall body chemistry for combat. The result is creating a singular killing machine, capable of moving faster, reacting faster, and killing more precisely that ever before. Her personality is skewed to enhance aggression, and gifts her with a persuasive, if manipulative attitude. *Naval Assistance: The Naval Assistance software is designed to allow her to function as a ship-board A.I., co-opting the networked software and hardware that allows them to operate a starship. Using the ship's sensors, weaponry, and all elements, she can single handedly direct a warship, though more often she uses this to enhance command and control, guiding weapon crews and ordnance, acting as threat detection, and assisting in fighter control. She also operates day-to-day running of the ship. This software uses the codename of 'Drake', and is regarded among the more friendly of her personas, but is bombastic and aggressive. *Cyber Warfare Control: While Anastasia's base programming is no slouch at cyber-warfare, the shell software designated x boots all of these abilities tenfold. Using the latest techniques for offence and defence, this software is used to engage and defend from attacks in cyberspace. However, by focusing as much of her processing ability into this, all other abilities atrophy. Even her personality atrophies somewhat, with her personality being skewed to be shyer, and more withdrawn, but with a devious playfulness that works well with cyber work. She carries the call sign of 'Kusanagi'. *Ghost Shell: In the event that Anastasia must disguise her presence, she uses this shell program. It disguises much of her core functions, making it look as though she is a simple commercial A.I.. Indeed, even under intense scrutiny, it is difficult to penetrate this shell program, but it reduces her operational capabilities. She appears as a younger girl, naive and obedient, and uses the callsign of 'Verity'. While not designed into her, Anastasia has demonstrated the ability to boot multiple Alter Personas simultaneously, either as separate manifestations, or as combined personalities. While certainly useful in dangerous battles, this cause significant degradation of her core functions over time, possibly even shortening her operational lifespan. Such actions force a reboot of her software to resolve the instabilities it causes, even resulting in symptoms similar to rampancy. Skills Vehicles Relations Quotes